No Turning Back
by JoeyBear1424
Summary: Bilba's body is cleaned and prepared for burial. Letters will be written later to tell her family of her death but for now all eyes in the room hover over the children lying side by side. Both sport round cheeks and button noses. But there were obvious differences between them. Bungo seemed to sport more hobbit features while his sister had more dwarvish features.
1. Each and Every Day

Bilba lies motionless. The bed is a mess of blood, sweat and birth. The healers that assisted lift her body carefully as others move to strip the sheets and clean the room. Lord Elrond watches over this all with an unreadable expression.

The labor had been a long and difficult one. Bilba had cried and begged him to end her life, clutched the sheets with a knuckle white grip and sobbed how much it hurt. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she confessed what had happened in Erebor with her husband.

"Do not tell please," She'd begged as she clutched the sheets. "Please don't tell him."

"You don't wish for him to know?" Elrond asked and paused in his ministrations as Bilba gasped in pain.

"This separation is not some temporary thing," Bilba gasped. "I won't be returning to the Shire or ah—Erebor ever again. This was meant to be permanent. I didn't know I was pregnant and it's not right to burden him and—Dwalin with this."

"Very well then Bilba," Elrond whispered as Bilba nodded weakly. "We will not tell him." He promised as Bilba readied to push.

The birth had been a bloody, painful one. First had come a boy with a headful of coppery brown curls from his mother. He was passed off to one of the healers to be checked as Bilba cried out in pain. Soon after came a girl, curls same as her brother but they possessed a more gingery red quality. Bilba held them and gazed over them with glazed eyes.

"A boy and a girl," Bilba muttered. "How perfect….I couldn't decide between names and thought how lucky I would be if I could have a boy and girl."

"What will you name them?" Elrond asked as Bilba pressed careful kisses to their foreheads.

"Bungo Kori Baggins and Belladonna Ailora Baggins," Bilba sighed and looked at Elrond. "Those are good names." She decided and winced once more as the healers came over to remove the children.

"We will remind them each and every day how much you loved them," Elrond promised as Bilba took her last breath. "Each and every day."

Bilba's body is cleaned and prepared for burial. Letters will be written later to tell her family of her death but for now all eyes in the room hover over the children lying side by side. Both sport round cheeks and button noses. But there were obvious differences between them. Bungo seemed to sport more hobbit features while his sister had more dwarvish features. Both had the pointed ears of their mother though they were less sharp at the tips than Bilba's had been. Elrond looks at the two children sound asleep and around the healers who helped birth them with a solemn gaze.

"We will foster and care for these children," He says. "I doubt there will be any problems with that." There are no objections as the healers all gaze down at the children and he nods with a small smile on his lips. But as he turns to walk out of the room his shoulders are slumped low and his heart heavy with the loss of Bilba Baggins.

* * *

><p>The twins grow quickly and under the constant vigilance of Elrond and the other elves of Rivendell they blossom before their very eyes. Bungo is the more confident, adventurous of the two. He's the first to crawl and walk. And it seems he's always getting into things even when someone is watching him. When caught he would turn around and offer whoever had caught him a gummy smile. More than once he had to be walked away from a fountain, the kitchens, and library and on one very scary occasion the training grounds. A scolding and time outs seem to do nothing for him. He pouts but is quick to spring back after them and back to whatever he was doing.<p>

Belladonna is not so confident or adventurous like her brother. When Bungo goes wandering off she stares after him nervously and tugs on one of her curls. Rarely is she scolded but when she is, she cries and cries until the person who did the scolding hugs her to them and kisses her forehead.

Where Bungo loves to wander off in search of adventures and troubles Belladonna loves to read and draw. After her first time coloring on the walls the elves learn to give her endless amounts of paper to draw on and that seems to satisfy her. She could be found most days in the library coloring at one of the tables until someone came to get her. A lot of her drawings were of herself and Bungo together, Elrond and his children. Most of the times though they were of the mother she never knew. Both she and Bungo asked about their mother. They had called several elves that cared for them until Elrond set them down and explained to them what happened to their mother. She had been very tired after having them he said and had to go to a special place to rest. And when the time came they would meet her. When they asked about their father however neither child really got an answer. Elrond and all the others dodged the question and changed the subject when it came up. So while Belladonna drew what she imagined her mother looked like from what Elrond told her the pictures always lacked a father.

The siblings though different were fiercely protective of each other and shared the special bond that came with being twins. Bungo was the louder and more vocal of the two and would speak up for his sister when she needed it and sometimes even when she didn't. There were times when he saw her being scolded and he would step up and try to take the blame. If he thought someone was being cruel to his sister then he could kick up a fuss and yell like no other. Belladonna followed after him when she thought the adventure he was going on at that moment was a bit too dangerous to go by himself. Even if it was just to the kitchens or the library she would trail after him, clutching the back of his shirt.

At dinner Belladonna would steal the greens from Bungo's plate and sometimes he would slip them onto hers. If asked why he wouldn't eat them Bungo simply turned his nose up and said he didn't like green food. Belladonna loved them however and would eat them until she got sick if she was allowed. She did not however like sweets and turned each one down. It didn't stop Bungo however from trying to get her to eat just one sweet each night after dinner. But if someone else tried to feed Belladonna a sweet he would push the offending dessert away and inform the person offering his sister didn't like sweets.

* * *

><p>The children are perfectly happy with this way of life and the elves are happy to fill their days with watching over with them. The twins are used to the elves and comfortable with them. The sight of the willowy, tall, elegant creatures is a constant comfort. They're quiet and there's never any shouting or raised voices. Rivendell is in a constant state of peace. So when the day comes that the twins hear shouting, stomping feet and loud, raucous laughter it nearly makes them jump out of their skin. Stalking towards them is a group of stocky, stout cloaked figures all soaking wet, grumbling and shivering.<p>

"Mahal confound that cow of a woman," One groans and tugs off his cloak. The flaps of his hat bounce as he shakes his head like a dog. "Beating us with her damn umbrella but Mahal forbid she offer us one!" Bungo frowns at these new visitors and moves to stand protectively in front of Belladonna who continues to color.

"Good thing uncle wasn't with us," A dark haired one with stubble comments and tosses his cloak at a blonde haired man with mustache braids. He accepts with a scowl and gives him a light punch in the arm. "You know it's true Fili."

"Well no use travelling anymore until this weather clears up," The hatted one comments. "Nori's going to put the ponies up for the night and Dori's looking for Lord Elrond." He pauses as his gaze falls on Bungo and Belladonna and a strange look comes over his face before he smiles. Belladonna peers around Bungo and the man's strange look is back as two new figures join them.

"Lord Elrond has agreed to offer us shelter," The one with complicated braids sighs and shakes his head. "I'm soaked to the bone. I just want to have dinner and fall into bed right now."

"Dinner will be ready shortly master dwarf," Arwen says lightly as she comes up behind the children. "Come wash your hands please." Bungo nods and with his gaze still on the strangers turns and follows after Arwen. Belladonna lingers for a moment longer and gazes interested at them before she collects her drawings and charcoal, standing and following after them.

"Protective little lad," Bofur comments as the children disappear from view. "But sure was cute."

"Can I play with him while we're here?" Kili asks as an elf comes to lead them towards the dining pavilion.

* * *

><p>I wanted to say thank you so much to everyone who followed and favorited part one of this story and I hope you all continue to enjoy part two as well. Thank you so much to Tommy14; EquusGold; Littlenori; PurpleFairy11; AshesCastle; Chu545; Siela77; XXRawwrXX; Himitsu no Kamen; Steelrider and Death of a Dark Angel for the follows and favorites on part one! They are greatly appreciated! I hope you all continue to enjoy this story.<p> 


	2. Bilba's Wish

The elves seem to have learned their lesson from the dwarf's last visit and provide meat for dinner alongside some salads and fruit. It's quieter than last time, all of them a bit subdued by their long journey and wet clothes. Lord Elrond joins them halfway through the dinner, bowing at the head of the table.

"I hope that you have had a pleasant journey," He says politely. "I understand that you had travelled to the Shire."

"We were going to see Bilba but she wasn't there. Some other hobbit woman was there and told us that she'd never come back." Kili says and sighs. Elrond's face darkens as he clears his throat, looking away.

"Please finish your dinner and then come to my study. I have some information about Bilba." The dwarves brighten at this news and eat with a renewed vigor.

"Maybe she's resting here," Bofur says hopefully and Kili nods. "Or maybe she's working somewhere in the Shire."

"Could be working for Lord Elrond himself," Fili says and everyone mumbles their agreement. "Well come on then. Hurry up and eat." The dwarves hurry through what remains of their dinner and follow after the waiting servant towards Elrond's study. Each of them silently hopes on the other side of that door waits Bilba with her smiling face and large hairy feet, her curls—their hobbit. But when the doors open there's nobody there but Elrond and his face is grim as he ushers the dwarves in.

"So do you know where Bilba is then?" Kili asks excitedly.

"She came here a little over four years ago and I'm sorry to say," Elrond sighs and turns away from them. "I'm so sorry to say that Bilba passed away." The words are heavy and hang in the air long after he says them.

"What?" Bofur says and stares at the elf. "If this is some sort of elvish joke or way to get back at us for the last time we were here it's not funny."

"I would never joke about something like this," Elrond says with a steely tone. "Perhaps you should all sit down." The dwarves do so reluctantly, sharing anxious looks with each other.

"Bilba left the mountain after—her husband cheated on her," Bofur says stiffly. "And then she left us without a word. We never received any letters or anything else."

"She arrived here very unexpectedly and was pregnant," Elrond says carefully. The dwarves are silent for a couple moments before they explode angrily, shouting in Khuzdul and demanding to know who knew and why they didn't say anything. Elrond holds up his hands and silences them. "I will answer anything you wish to know."

"Tell us what happened," Dori says. "Please."

"Bilba arrived unexpectedly and told me that she needed help. And she begged me to save her children."

"Why wouldn't she tell any of us?" Fili mutters. "Was she ashamed? She shouldn't have been."

"She had been unaware of the pregnancy until she arrived at the skin changers it seemed. She had been experiencing exhaustion and nausea but chalked it up to the stress of her situation. Bilba had hoped to arrive back to the Shire in time to give birth but by the time she arrived here she was in labor."

"The children are they okay?" Kili asks. "No illnesses or complications there?" Elrond hesitates, his face shadowing as he looks over the company.

"Bilba did have a dying request," Elrond sighs and puts his palms flat on the table. "She asked me that their father did not know."

"We're not the fathers," Bofur promises. "None of us are. And we wouldn't dream of telling him anything about them." Elrond takes a long breath and stands, going to the door and calling for one of the servants. They speak lowly in Elvish before Elrond turns around once more.

"I should warn you about some things. Belladonna is very wary of strangers so it's best to get down on her level and speak softly. And Bungo is rather protective of her." He pauses as the door creaks open and a servant guides the two children inside. Bungo holds Belladonna's hand and stands in front of her, looking warily at the dwarves.

"Mahal," Dori whispers as he looks at belladonna. "She looks like Ori—oh my." Bofur looks a bit ashen as he stares at Bungo, a carbon copy of his mother. Fili and Kili slowly move from their chairs to sink down on their knees and look at the young children.

"Come here please children," Elrond calls. "It's all right," He promises. Bungo hesitates and gives them all a hard look as he gives Belladonna a gentle tug towards the dwarves. "Do you remember the story I told you about your mother and the company of dwarves? Well these are some of the dwarves she went with." Bungo stares doubtfully at them as Belladonna peers from behind his shoulder and edges slowly towards Bofur. She hangs onto the sleeve of her brother's shirt and shoots him fleeting glances as she edges closer and closer towards Bofur. Remembering Elrond's words Bofur gets down from the chair and sits cross legged on the floor.

"Hello there little lass," Bofur's smile is a pained one as he stares at the two children. Belladonna's little fingers are hesitant as she reaches for the edge of his flapped hat. They curl up and pull back several times before finally Bofur bows his head low. "You can feel." He promises. Belladonna looks back at Bungo as if for approval. The curly haired boy nods and pats her shoulder in reassurance. She lets go of his sleeve and grips the edge of one of the flaps, rubbing it between her fingers.

"Soft," Belladonna whispers and looks back at Bungo. She rubs it for only a moment before she lets go and turns away, patting her brother on the head. "I go now." Belladonna tells him and she does, moving on silent feet towards the door. Bungo follows after her and the door closes with a quiet click.

"She normally doesn't warm up to strangers so fast," Elrond mutters, a small smile playing on his lips. "Though the way Bilba spoke of you comforting her I'm not surprised." Bofur doesn't reply, his gaze on the now closed door.

"We're not in a hurry to get back to the mountains," Bofur says carefully. "We told our kin that we'd be gone for a while to visit with Bilba."

"They seem well cared for," Dori mutters. "We are not our brother." He promises Elrond and his gaze is hard.

"If you are not in a hurry then you may stay for as long as you like. The children don't know who their father is. So explaining things to them may be a bit—difficult at first."

"Just break it down in words they can understand." Nori says irritably and shifts uncomfortably.

"How old are they exactly?" Dori asks and all the dwarves lean closer towards Elrond.

"They are four years old and have been without any health problems or complications since their birth." Dori groans at his words.

"Four years," Dori sighs. "I've missed so much—their first word, first steps. Oh, Mahal forgive me."

"We kept track of everything," Elrond sooths. "And while I am not keen on the idea of sending the children away after fostering them for four years it is not fair of me to keep them from knowing of their dwarf side."

"So when we leave to return to the mountains? You will allow us to take them with us?" Nori demands.

"I will step back from my usual duties as their caretaker and slowly allow you to take over. I'll watch over things but not interfere. If you can properly take care of them then they may go with you," Elrond sighs. "But they are to stay with you. They are not to go to your brother."

"We will honor Bilba's wish," Dori promises and bows. "Thank you—could I perhaps look at their book tomorrow?"

"Of course," Elrond promises and pauses as he looks over the dwarves. "We sent letters to the Shire but never received word. We waited as long as we could but there was never any word so Bilba was buried here."

"You buried her in a garden right?" Bofur demands. "Surrounded by flowers like she would have liked?"

"Yes we did. Would you like to visit her?" The others share a look as Bofur stares at the wall. They all slowly rise one by one and slip out of the room until it's just Bofur and Elrond alone.

"I'd love to visit with her." Bofur whispers.

Elrond leads him to a well-kept area surrounded by lilies, roses, orchids and posies. A stone bench sits in the middle of it all, a few feet in front of it a smooth polished stone with Bilba's name, her birth and death day carved into it. The elves have added some things about her he notices. Mother to Bungo and Belladonna; hobbit of the Shire but it's not quite right. It doesn't talk about she saved them all, their little burglar. How she smiled bright as the sun. It doesn't tell of the little details of their hobbit. Bofur sits down on the bench and Elrond leaves silently.

Bofur sits quietly for a long time and shuffles anxiously. He's unsure of what to do, what to say. He clears his throat and opens his mouth a few times but shakes his head, curses and sighs. Until finally he scratches at his head and coughs.

"Ah lass," Bofur sighs. "I miss ye more than ye can possibly know. Ori and Dwalin are married now. But you probably don't want to hear about that do you?" Bofur winces and shakes his head.

"No course ye don't," Bofur shakes his head. "I thought about killing Ori and Dwalin for a while after you left. I really did and wondered if I should do it. But the more and more I thought about it the angrier I got. And they'd still be together and you'd still be hurting and I'd be hurting for you." Bofur sniffs and swipes at his eyes.

"Look at me a blubbering mess," Bofur lets out a shaky sigh. "I wish you weren't dead because you have these two kids here. I can imagine you in the garden with them. And I like to imagine that I'd be by your side somehow. We'd have fun together—we'll have fun now." He promises and the tears start to flow as Bofur buries his face in his hands with a sob. The dwarf doesn't notice the soft footsteps until someone tugs on his coat sleeve.

"Leave me alone," Bofur groans and tugs his arm away. "I'm fine Dori."

"Sad," The voice whimpers and Bofur stiffens as he turns to face Belladonna. She stares at his face concernedly. "Sad."

"Sad yeah," Bofur agrees and wipes at his face. "You're too young to worry about an old sad dwarf little lassie." Belladonna stares at him for a long time until she finally climbs up onto the bench with Bofur's assistance.

"Sad." Belladonna repeats and Bofur sighs.

"Sad yeah," Bofur mumbles and stands up with a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes. "Come on little lassie isn't past your bedtime?" Belladonna looks frustrated, her cheeks coloring a light red but she nods and climbs off the bed to follow after him.

"What's your name?" Belladonna asks quietly as they slip out of the gardens.

"Bofur son of Rofur at your service," Bofur says and pauses to bow to her. Belladonna looks a bit startled by the action and backs away though she doesn't run. "And yours little lassie?"

"Belladonna Ailora Baggins at your service," She whispers and Bofur feels as if somebody's punched him in the stomach. "Is Rofur your daddy?"

"Aye he is." Bofur says as they resume their walk.

"And what's your mama's name?"

"Ailora."

* * *

><p>Thank you so much to Tommy14; Laora;Mephistominion; Narcissa1; viovio; obsessiveicequeen; AllAboutDwalin; hollgalb4535; AnimeFanBree; cococamper; Catra T.L. Heaveno 4; Blacksash; silver7612; babygirl2580; yuki420; potter-granger-mad and Jezzika of Medius and ERidg17 for the follows and favorites! They are greatly appreciated.<p>

I apologize for how long this took. A combo of school, health problems and some emotional problems pretty much dominated my life. I currently have a migraine so as far as writing today goes, I'm doubtful.


	3. Mixed Feelings

Dori wakes up refreshed though still a little bit in shock. There hadn't been much activity after the news of Bilba last night. They had bathed and went to their bedrolls shortly after, sleeping in the same pavilion they slept last time. Bofur had joined them after everyone was in their bedrolls, his face unreadable as he crawled into his bedroll with a sigh.

The idea that he was an uncle was a bit of a shock. He'd never expected to be a father really let alone an uncle. He'd gotten countless suitors both male and female in the Blue Mountains and in Erebor but he wasn't interested in any of them. That along with children being such a rarity Dori had accepted a life without children, nieces or nephews. And now he had a niece and nephew—twins. Dori feels a mix of emotions: worry, frustration, grief, anger at Ori—at himself. As badly as he wants to feel happy he can't for fear they won't like him, for fear something could be wrong with them. Simply for fear that they could lose the twins just like they did Bilba.

It's with that fear he marches towards the library while his companions still sleep comfortably. The library only has one other person in there beside him, the servant from last night. He smiles at the sight of Dori and inclines his head slightly as he holds out a thick leather bound book.

"We documented everything from their birth," The servant promises as Dori runs his fingers down the spine. "Their birth weight, length—I will allow you to enjoy." The servant bows and disappears between the vast bookcases. Dori sits down at one of the many tables and takes a deep breath as he opens the book.

The twins he's relieved to note despite a difficult and long labor were born without any health problems; healthy weight he notes proudly. Bungo it seems is the one who inherited Bilba's Took side that she so often talked of. There are several occasions marked that Bungo snuck away during lessons, naps or dinners in favor of playing in the fountains, gardens, kitchen, and library. Dori nearly faints when he reads that he nearly once made it onto the training grounds. Belladonna's the quieter one who favors books and art. And though she has more dwarvish features she acts more like a hobbit. Dori doesn't realize how true this until he looks up with a start.

Belladonna sits across from him, coloring. She doesn't notice Dori at first until finally she looks up at him. Dori smiles nervously at her as Belladonna takes a piece of paper and slides it across the table towards Dori. A piece of charcoal follows shortly and Belladonna returns to her work. Dori's never been a very good artist and is unsure of what to draw. Belladonna seems content with the silence though it's currently driving Dori up the wall. So with his heart in his throat he attempts to speak.

"What do you like to draw?" He asks and her hand slows ever so slightly as she mulls the question over in her head.

"People," Belladonna muses and looks down at her drawing. "My mama especially."

"I knew your mama," Dori says and as though he's flipped a switch Belladonna looks up with bright eyes at him. "We went on a quest together to take a mountain back from a dragon."

"Mister Elrond never told me that part," Belladonna pouts. "What happened?"

"She riddled with that dragon. Smaug was his name," Dori's not as great a storyteller as some of his other companions but the look on his niece's face spurs him on. "This was after we rode in barrels." Belladonna doesn't seem to be listening now as she resumes her drawing. From what Dori can see it's the beginnings of what appears to be a dragon.

The children sit closer to them at breakfast but still seem a little bit weary. Fili and Kili are doing their best to convince the children closer by offering them sweets. Bungo looks longingly each time before turning his nose up and Belladonna doesn't even give them a second glance.

"What kind of kid doesn't like sweets?" Kili grumbles as Nori returns to the table. "I used to do anything if I thought that meant getting a treat."

"You still do," Nori teases as he sits down. "I sent the letter to Thorin to let him know our return will be delayed. And that we may be returning with a couple extra treasures."

"Did ye mention Bilba's wish?" Bofur asks quietly. Nori nods and everybody at the table's shoulders seem to sag a bit with relief.

"Now what's this about you being unable to get them to enjoy sweets?" Nori asks as he helps himself to some bacon from Dori's plate.

"They're completely ignoring our offer," Kili whines. "What if they don't like us?" Bofur hums as he plucks up a handful of strawberries and smiles over at the children.

"Don't like sweets?" Bofur calls and Bungo lifts his head to look at the miner.

"I like sweets," Bungo says. "My sister doesn't though."

"I like green food," Belladonna says and stands up. She walks tentatively over to them and swipes a strawberry from Bofur's hand with quick fingers. "And fruit." At her words the dwarves grab a plate and begin piling all the fruit within their reach onto it. Nori watches silently as the others scramble to be at her beck and call. He shakes his head and snorts in a poor attempt to muffle his laughter. When Dori lifts his head to look at him Nori loses it and makes no attempts to hide his laughter.

"You all," Nori gasps through his laughs. "Oh, I'm going to have to beat them away from you in the mountains. Beautiful and thankfully without a rebellious streak. How lucky we are." Dori groans at his words.

"Mahal please don't give her a rebellious streak please," Dori pleads. "I barely made it through yours—you're still going through your rebellious streak. I don't think I can handle another. Especially not if I'm going to be threatening others."

"She'll be capturing hearts with no problem," Bofur smiles. "Though you best watch out for the princes." Both Dori and Nori splutter at this and send Bofur seething glares.

"I can make life very difficult for them," Dori says it with a sickeningly sweet smile. "Let them just remember that."

"Oh I didn't mean for our little lassie," Bofur waves a hand dismissively. "They just carted off Bungo saying something about the training grounds." Dori stands up sharply, banging his knee into the table as he runs off with a cry for the princes to come back right now. Bofur and Nori fall into gales of laughter as he turns a corner. Bofur reaches under the table and pulls out Belladonna who munches happily on her plate of fruit.

"And that little lassie is how to scare Dori," Bofur says, tapping her nose. "It's a lot of fun." Belladonna reaches up with a juice stained finger and taps his nose. Nori watches the exchange silently, a small, hopeful smile beneath his beard.

* * *

><p>Hehe little shits ;)<p>

Anyways thank you so much to Nori'sLilTheif; Pastaaaaaa; Akcul; LivingInTheClouds and Guaraguao for the follows and favorites! They are greatly appreciated.

Melda91: Set Them Free is a stand alone and was originally meant to be one chapter. But people wanted more of it so I turned it into a series.


	4. Prepare the Mountain

Each of Fili and Kili's attempts to bond with Belladonna seems to end in tears. The first night with the children, Dori and Nori attempted to give them a bath. All went well until Bungo streaked naked and wet down the hallway. Bofur hunched over in laughter as the other two gave chase. Nori called over his shoulder for Bofur to help them and threw a rather rude hand gesture. Dori sighed as he reached the corner where Bungo had just turned and looked back towards the princes.

"Would you two please get her ready for bed? Lord Elrond says they normally enjoy a bedtime story before they fall asleep." And Dori went off with the others to capture the still streaking Bungo. Belladonna stood in her nightgown, her curls brushed albeit still a little bit wet. She stared at the princes nervously as they smiled at her and guided her towards her room. Bungo had warmed up to them rather quickly at their stories of battle (censored under Dori's supervision) and some of Bofur's toys. He loved watching the princes spar together and asked if they would teach him.

Belladonna hadn't quite warmed up to anyone though. She gravitated towards Bofur more than the others it seemed. She would reach up and rub his hat between her thumb and index finger. At dinner that night she'd pulled her plate closer to Bofur and motioned for Nori to scoot over so she could sit between them. But she wasn't anywhere near as talkative or open as her brother. Even as she lay beneath her mountain of blankets she eyed the princes warily.

"What sort of story should we tell her?" Fili whispered.

"How about the same one we told Bungo?" Kili suggested eagerly.

"The one about the trolls?" Fili asked skeptically and looked at the girl who lay wide awake.

"I think it'll put her to sleep." Kili said confidently and settled at the foot of the bed. Fili sighed and sat down next to him. Belladonna listened quietly and looked excited about the story, especially the stolen ponies. But as the story progressed, her eyes grew larger and larger. Neither of the princes noticed her eyes starting to brim with tears as they mention the trolls wanting to eat the ponies. They're in the middle of their story when Belladonna let out a horrified wail. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she sniffled as Bofur entered the room.

His face was furious as he took in the sight of the princes who were trying in vain to calm Belladonna down. At the sight of Bofur, Belladonna scrambled from the bed and ran towards Bofur, arms open.

"Oh now lassie," Bofur said soothingly. "We can't have you upset before bed—that just won't do."

"We thought she'd like the story…" Kili mumbled helplessly as Bofur settled on the edge of the bed, Belladonna on his lap.

"Trolls are not a bedtime story for four year olds," Bofur scolded. "Would ye like to hear a story about your mama? And how we blunted the knives?" Belladonna's sniffles slowed as she looked up at Bofur with a curious, nervous gaze.

"Uh-huh," Belladonna finally said and Bofur tucked her back under the blankets. "Tell that one." It was agreed that Bofur would not tell Dori if the boys promised not to tell Belladonna anymore stories with trolls.

The final straw would not come though until Belladonna tried to show them a drawing of what was supposed to be Smaug. Kili had wrinkled his nose and opened his mouth before Fili could stop him.

"That looks nothing like Smaug," Kili cried and her eyes filled with tears. "Well I just mean that I don't see it…" It was a bit too late to smooth things over as her mouth opened and she began to cry.

"It does kind of look like a dragon," Fili tried. "The colors are wrong though." He winced at the sound of heavy, hurried footsteps. Nori rounded the corner and glared at both princes as he crouched down to Belladonna's level.

"All I said was it doesn't look anything like Smaug." Kili repeated only to be hushed by Nori's glare.

"Let me see," Nori said and Belladonna sniffled as she held out her picture to him. "Oh aye, I see it here. You got just the perfect color of his scales. I don't think I've ever seen a more lovely or terrifying picture of Smaug the Terrible." Nori praised and Belladonna smiled shyly as she took her picture back.

"Go color some more," Nori patted her back gently as she moved off. As soon as she was out of sight, he turned towards the princes with a vicious glare. "I don't care what it does or doesn't look like. You tell her it's the best drawing of whatever it's supposed to be. Now go and color with her." He commanded and pointed towards the pavilion where she was sitting.

Fili and Kili were a bit hesitant to draw with her and kept sharing nervous glances as Belladonna colored silently. Finally she laid down her charcoal and passed the paper over to him. Lumpy, grotesque figures were on the paper and as Kili looked over it he noticed too that there were different colored ovals in the corner. And at the feet of the lumpy figures were two figures, wielding swords.

"The trolls," Fili gasped and looked at her. "You drew the trolls." Belladonna nodded, a smile spreading across her face.

"Can you draw me a warg—a baby one?" Kili asked and she came around the table to sit between the two of them.

* * *

><p>Thorin stares at the letter sitting on his desk. He'd read it three times now but he was still attempting to wrap his head around it. The letter had arrived early that morning from Nori. Thorin had expected a variety of things but this he was not expecting. Children. Not one but two. A boy and a girl. Born to their late burglar and fostered in Rivendell.<p>

When his oldest friend had come to him to tell him that he'd found his one, Thorin had been elated for him. Until he confessed that it was the scribe, Ori. The scribe who was married and already spoken for. Thorin had warned Dwalin of the consequences of pursuing a married dwarf. But he'd not listened and then their burglar had left them—pregnant.

Thorin winces as Balin steps inside the room. He pushes the letter to the edge of the desk, staring at the wall as Balin lifts the letter. His face remains mostly stoic as he reads. The most expression Balin shows is a raised eyebrow and half smile as he lowers it.

"Well I believe that's a blessing from a Mahal if there ever was one," Balin says as he returns the letter. "Twins—a boy and a girl, hmm?"

"It would be a more joyful occasion did Bilba not perish," Thorin sighs. "From what Nori told me they should be returning in about a week or so. But the twins will be staying with him and Dori. Bilba's dying wish had been that their father not know."

"It seems from what I read of Nori's letter that Belladonna looks like Ori," Balin muses. "That could be a complication there."

"It could be but it will be up to Dori and Nori how to explain things to them," Thorin sighs. "I suspect that they will know eventually and demand answers. But I'm not sure they exactly deserve them."

"Well I guess there's nothing we can do but prepare the mountain for the arrival of the twins."

* * *

><p>The next chapter we say goodbye to Rivendell and head back to Erebor! Thank you so much to everyone who has followed and favorited. I apologize for not naming everyone but it's late, I've had a really bad day with school and just want to be done with today.<p> 


	5. Home to Erebor

The last day in Rivendell is a busy one filled with preparations. Dori's checking time and time again to make sure everything's packed for their departure tomorrow. Fili and Kili attempt to keep the twins entertained and out of the way as the others pack things up. Nori meets with Elrond to check and see if there's anything Dori's missed in his mother hen panic. The only one nobody can seem to find is Bofur. His things are packed and his pack rests on his bedroll but the cheerful miner is nowhere to be seen. Nobody pays it much mind, all of them busy with their tasks. He wouldn't be found was it not for Fili and Kili playing a game of hide and seek with the twins.

Belladonna wanders into the garden timidly as she catches sight of the miner. He sits on the bench, polishing something in his hand with a furrowed brow. Of all the dwarves Belladonna had warmed up to him the most. But the last couple days he had been distant and it didn't seem like he particularly wanted company. He doesn't shoo her away or scold her though when he catches sight of her. Smiling jovially he waves her over, patting the spot next to him.

"My amad said grief should not be felt alone," He says as she settles next to him. "And I'm feeling a lot right now."

"Mr. Dori said we're going home tomorrow," She wrinkles her nose. "But not this home—your home."

"Well I hope that you'll think of it as your home too someday. Mr. Dori and Nori are going to do their best to make it feel like home." Bofur promises her.

"Who lives there?" Belladonna asks.

"Well my cousin Bifur lives there and so does my brother Bombur. Along with his wife and kids—you'll like them. The king lives there, Fili and Kili's uncle and their amad. Your cousins live there."

"Will we meet our father?" At the mention of her father Bofur tenses and ceases polishing the item in his hand.

"I don't know little one," Bofur sighs. "I want you to know something though. Your mama loved you and I loved your mama. And no matter what others may say in that mountain—I love you, Dori loves you and so do Fili and Kili."

"I love you too," Belladonna promises and Bofur inhales sharply at the words. "You're fun Mister Bofur."

"You know how much I love you?" Bofur asks and clears his throat, hoping desperately it's not clogged by tears.

"How much?" She asks and Bofur wraps her in a hug, earning a squeal.

"As long as the mountains stand and the stars are in the sky is much I love you," Bofur says and carefully bumps his forehead against hers.

"That's a lot." Belladonna finally says and Bofur laughs as he stands up.

"Yes it is," He agrees and turns his attention towards the item towards the item in his hand. "Would you do the honors lassie?" Belladonna takes the item and very carefully places it beside the headstone already decorating the garden.

"What's it say?" Belladonna asks as they make their way out of the garden.

"Here lies Bilba Baggins: mother of Bungo Kori and Belladonna Ailora Baggins. Hobbit of the Shire, barrel rider, dragon riddler and burglar under the mountain." Belladonna looks back over her shoulder and back up at the miner, giving his hand a squeeze.

"I think my mama loved you too." She says as they rejoin the others in the pavilion. Bofur sits down by his bedroll and watches as Dori ushers Belladonna over to him, fussing over her curls and clothes.

"I like to think so too." Bofur whispers and smiles as Belladonna gives Dori a hesitant, careful hug around his neck.

They depart early the next morning with the children still sleeping in their arms. Elrond and his children see them off with soft, sorrowful smiles on their faces.

"We will return to visit," Dori promises and Elrond inclines his head. "Thank you for trusting us with them."

"We will miss them greatly," Elrond says. "But I can see that the twins will be well cared for." And with that the dwarves mount their ponies and begin their journey home.

The first couple hours are spent quietly for fear of waking up the children. Bungo rests heavily against Nori, his mouth open. Belladonna curled tightly in Dori's arms, her face buried against his chest.

"Uncle said that a dinner will be held for the company to welcome the twins," Fili says quietly and smiles affectionately at the mumbling Bungo. "Do you think they'll be okay when we reach the mountain?"

"It will be an adjustment for everyone," Dori says. "And it will take a lot of patience."

The dwarves find that a lot of patience is an understatement. Upon waking up Bungo begins crawling all over the pony and Nori, tugging on his hair and babbling on about how hungry he is. Fili and Kili laugh until Nori tells them if they find it so funny they can have a turn and hands Bungo over to them. Between the two of them Bungo calms down a bit, being passed back and forth.

Belladonna sits in the saddle with Dori, leaning back against his chest. Occasionally she looks up at him as if to make sure he's still there. When he looks down and smiles at her she looks relieved and settles back against his chest once more.

The children for the most part are behaved and the trip goes smoothly. They stop at Beorn's and the twins stare up at the skin changer in wonder.

"You both smell like the little bunny," Beorn rumbles and kneels down to meet their eyes. "And you even look like her." He says as he stares at Bungo.

"Little bunny?" Belladonna parrots.

"Yes I called your mother little bunny," Beorn flashes them a grin. "She loved bread and honey—would you two like some?"

"Our mama was a bunny?" Bungo asks as the two trail after the skin changer hand in hand. Dori groans and runs a hand over his face.

"This one is yours," Nori says. "I had to explain to Belladonna why nothing dangles between her legs."

The Wood-Elves are quiet, their faces stoic as they guide the dwarves. Tauriel is a source of interest for Belladonna who questions her about her bow and arrow, her pointed ears and about the plants. Tauriel answers each of her questions with a smile and at the end of the journey through the forest she gives the young dwobbit a hug.

The closer they come to the mountain the more and more anxious Dori and Nori become. They become restless at night, tossing and turning in their bedrolls. During the day their thoughts are riddled with the possibilities of what to expect when they enter the mountain. It was inevitable he knew that Ori and Dwalin would find out about the twins. Each time he looked at Belladonna he saw his brother. Their personalities it seemed were an even split between Ori and Bilba's Baggins and Took side.

The Took side it seemed was going to turn his hair white though as he remembered Belladonna asking why nothing dangled between her legs like Kili. It had taught the lad to wander farther away from camp at least before he used the bathroom. It's with that thought that Dori sighs, shaking his head as he closes his eyes and gives into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p>Stepping into the mountain is overwhelming for the children. They're surrounded by dwarves. All of them with intricate braids and beards, shouting and calling to each other. Bungo clambers to sit atop Nori's shoulders and watches from behind his hair. Belladonna clings tightly to Dori's hand and leans against his side until he lifts her and carries her. She buries her face into his neck, lifting her face to occasionally look at whoever's stopped to talk to them.<p>

"There are a lot of dwarves we know," Fili says soothingly. "That's how I felt when they first came back to the mountain. But a lot of them are really nice. And you don't have to meet them right now."

"Right now we're going to meet the king," Dori says. "There will be a few other dwarves there but they're all very nice."

"Our uncle's mostly nice," Kili says. "I'll make him be nice." He promises. The twins slowly come out of their shells as they continue their way through Erebor. Bit by bit Belladonna lifts her face from Dori's neck until she's looking back and forth at all the new sights. Bungo goes as far as to smile and wave at the dwarves who look their way.

"We're almost there," Dori promises them as they near the dining hall. "Don't be scared either of you. Nori and I will watch over you." He whispers as they step inside.

The room is alive with noise. Everyone is bustling around and talking to each other, clutching mugs of ale or laughing jovially as they share jokes and stories. But the company goes silent as they turn towards the new arrivals. Dori and Nori carefully set the twins down in front of them, putting their hands on their shoulders. The room is silent as all eyes fall onto the children and then finally a dwarrowdam dressed in a deep blue gown steps forward, her sharp blue eyes gentle as she looks over the twins.

"I hope my boys have been well behaved," She says and gives Fili and Kili a hard stare. "I see a lot of your amad in you." She says, nodding at Bungo.

"They're fun." Bungo says quietly and the woman's smile deepens.

"We were very well behaved," Kili says, pouting. "Dori only had to scold us once!" This seems to melt some of the tension in the room, everyone chuckling as Dori rolls his eyes. Bungo follows after the princes who move towards the tankards, Nori following close behind.

"And you must be little Belladonna." The woman says and smiles softly as Belladonna ducks behind Dori's leg. "How was the journey back?" She straightens up and looks at Dori. "No troubles I hope."

"None thankfully," Dori sighs and the two begin talking. Belladonna takes the time to glance around the room. Bofur is talking to a plump redhead dwarf and had several young dwarves climbing all over him and demanding stories. Nori stands with mug of ale, rolling his eyes as Fili shouts into the ear trumpet of a salt and pepper haired dwarf. Bungo sits astride Kili's shoulder as he talks animatedly to a red haired dwarf.

Belladonna's grip on Dori's pant leg relaxes ever so slightly and she considers perhaps going over to Kili and Bungo. But then she looks up to see a shadow falling over her. A dwarf with long ebony hair and silver streaks shooting through it stares down at her, his blue eyes sharp as he looks at her. His face is shadowed and his mouth turned down in a scowl. Belladonna's grip on Dori's pant leg tightens as tears of fear fill her eyes and she lets out a terrified scream.

"What's wrong?" Dori asks as tears flow down her cheeks. "What? What's wrong?" He asks and kneels down as Belladonna clings to him. The woman's eyes are amused but sympathetic as she glances at the dark haired man.

"Feeling a bit overwhelmed," She asks, running a gentle hand over her curls. "My brother didn't mean to scare you little one. He just doesn't know how to smile."

"I do too know how to smile," He grumbles and kneels down to beside Dori. "I am sorry for startling you little one. I am Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thráin, son of Thrór. King under the mountain."

"Kili said you're nice." Belladonna says quietly and Thorin really _does_ smile.

"He can be," The woman smirks. "I'm Dís, daughter of Thráin. Would you do me the honor young Belladonna of sitting next to me at the table? Dori can sit by us." She adds at Belladonna's hesitant look. Belladonna slowly slips her fingers through Dís' and walks towards the table, glancing over her shoulder to make sure that Dori and Thorin are following.

"They're not here," Dori whispers as he walks alongside Thorin. "But Balin's here—where exactly are they?"

"Running late," Thorin sighs. "They will be here shortly." Dori nods as he takes his seat next to Dís. Belladonna sits on her lap, eyes wide at all the food before them. Bungo settled for a seat between Fili and Kili, watching with delight as they pile desserts onto his plate. Dori and Nori's plates remain empty as they glance at the door every few moments. Seconds are being served when finally the doors open and Dwalin and Ori step through the door.

* * *

><p>So I'm thinking of doing a deleted scenesextras for this story. For scenes that don't quite fit in the story or take away from the chapter. Like the Belladonna and Nori talk. If people want me to. If you'd like for me to then comment and let me know. I can just picture Dori trying to tell her the difference between boys and girls and getting so flustered and I'm dying xD

And no Thorin won't be an asshole to the kids. I can just picture him being scary to a little kid when they first see him and then trying to make it up by being all soft and gentle and stuffs.


	6. On My Mind

The room goes silent as Ori steps inside. Throats are cleared, knives scrape across plates and bodies fidget in their chairs uncomfortably. Ori's hands fly to his braids and smooth down the front of his cardigan. He shoots a look at Dwalin and worries perhaps that he's missed something while getting ready. If there's a smudge of dust on his face or his cardigan is rumpled or wrinkled. But Dwalin's not meeting his gaze. His jaw is clenched, his nostrils flared as he stares across the room at Nori. But Ori realizes Dwalin's not quite staring at Fili and Kili. No. Not at the princes.

Sitting between them is a pointy eared boy with bronze curls. Even from where he's standing Ori can see that his eyes are a bright hazel that seems to sparkle as he looks over the desserts on his plate. He looks towards Dori but his brother refuses to meet his eye and that's when he notices the second child.

She too shares the pointy ears of the boy and the curls. But hers are a gingery red and her jaw more squared; more dwarvish he thinks to himself. Her eyes are a big brown, cautious as they gaze up at the princess whose lap she sits on. The princess is glaring at him, her arms wrapped around the little girl as she stands and moves from the room.

"Not a fan of desserts? Well that's okay; would you prefer a tea party?" Dís says and the two disappear from the room. Dori rises with her, brushing the front of his shirt as he approaches Ori. Nori trails behind him; their eyes narrowed as they grab hold of his arms and begin to drag him out of the room.

"Balin would you join us on a walk?" Dori calls and the white haired dwarf rises, standing up and following after them. Ori's faintly aware of Dwalin's heavy footsteps behind him as they walk out of the room.

"Twins." Ori manages weakly. "I—I didn't know. You didn't tell—she didn't tell me." Dori turns on him and sends him a seething glare.

"Don't you dare try and turn this on Bilba. Of course she didn't tell you and I can't say that I blame or you had any right at all to know." He snaps.

"Where is our burglar even?" Dwalin says. At his words the older brothers all seem to deflate and share a look with each other.

"She is not your burglar Master Dwalin and she's buried in Rivendell. Believe it or not the strain of carrying twins added with the stress of her husband cheating on her was difficult." Dori glares at him.

"It would seem that the twins have been living in Rivendell for these past few years under the care of Lord Elrond." Balin says.

"And now they're here." Ori says weakly.

"Indeed they are. And they'll be here tomorrow and the day after that." Nori says dryly.

"And they will be staying with us." Dori says firmly.

"They're not your children. Ye don't have any claim to them." Dwalin glowers at the two of them.

"Excuse you, not my children? No claim to them? If anyone has no claim to them it's you and Ori. Bilba's last request to Elrond before she passed was that their father doesn't know about them. He agreed to let us take the children. And only us. Not you. Not Ori. Not your brother. Nori and I."

"Can't I even see them? Or know anything about them?" Ori asks. He barely notices as Balin puts a hand to the small of Dwalin's back and directs him out of the room, leaving the three of them alone.

"I love you Ori. I want you to know this: I love you. You're my brother and you'll always be my brother. But my duty right now is to protect these children and make sure they're taken care of." Dori says and there's a pained look in his eyes.

"Their names are Bungo and Belladonna about four years old. I can't say the same things Dori does without feeling like I'm spouting bullshit to you. I'm still angry with you and I don't want to let you or Dwalin near the twins because of you did it's just like rewarding your actions." Nori sighs and turns back towards Dori.

"Excuse me please I'm going to go and get the twins. I've had enough for tonight." And then he's gone, leaving just Dori and Ori in the room together.

"There are two children in this mountain right now. And tonight I will be going home, bathing them and dressing them for bed. They will probably ask me about their father and I will search for an answer. I'll probably come up with some answer for them. And tonight I'll probably wake up several times because they're in unfamiliar surroundings."

"There's probably going to be tears and nightmares and a lack of sleep. But you won't there for any of that. Because you'll be lying in bed with your husband and our burglar and your children will be the last thing on your mind. I will be up with your children and they will be the first thing on my mind. The first thing on Nori's mind now I don't know about that. But those two things will be occupying mine. And when they ask me about their father I'll tell them the truth." And then Dori's gone too, leaving Ori alone.

* * *

><p>Nori expects the twin's bedtime to be fairly easy. There are no distractions like on the roads or at Beorn's. There are no animal sounds or no animals walking on their hind legs for that matter around to distract them and make them have an endless spew of questions. But he finds that it's not fairly easy. It doesn't even come close to easy. Belladonna and Bungo's doors are left partway open for the hallway light can spill into their rooms and Dori's door left wide open. Nori sits up in the living room sharpening one of his knives when the pitter patter of footsteps comes. Bungo peers around the doorway and there's no mistaking the tears shining in his eyes.<p>

It continues like this for about half the night. Bungo lies on the couch with Nori, resting his feet on his lap as he plays with one of Nori's braids.

"I can braid your hair if you'd like." Nori offers and the hand stills ever so slightly.

"How long is yours?" Bungo asks and Nori smirks as he unbraids his hair and beard. Bungo's eyes widen almost comically as he undoes it and slowly he leans back into Nori's arms, patting the top of his curly head.

"Braid it. Please?" Nori sets to work, his hands moving carefully across his scalp. Shortly after Belladonna joins them and Nori finds himself sandwiched between the twins; his hands moving over their backs as he struggles to get them to sleep. Bungo keeps playing with his new braids and looking up at Nori. Each time he attempts to get up or moves his small hand shoots out and grabs hold of his arm or his hair. Belladonna sits up sharply at each little sound.

"You're okay." Nori repeats over and over as he rubs her back. As his arms start to cramp Nori rests them atop their heads and begins to sing a Khuzdul lullaby he remembers from his childhood.

"What do those words mean?" Bungo asks sleepily.

"Tell you later." Nori promises and nearly cries in relief when he hears the beginnings of snores.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much doreangrey; frannybean94; Atlantis Sinatra; natyob; CharlotteMikelsonWhinchester92; ShinigamiSeniade and madfinn654321 for the follows and favorites! They are greatly appreciated!<p>

Scififan33: No, they really don't. I have a tea party planned for between them, Thorin and Belladonna though. So maybe they can learn.

Nori'sLilThief: Are there any other scenes you would like to see that would otherwise be alternates/deleted scenes? I always enjoy hearing what people want to see.


	7. Good Morning

It's so easy for them to fall into a routine, so easy to find their way into their own personal bubble. Dori blinks as he feels a curly head nuzzle its way under his chin. He sighs; tugging the blanket tighter around them as Belladonna snuggles closer, playing with his loose beard and hair.

"Good morning sweetheart." Dori mutters sleepily, running his fingers through her sleep knotted curls. Dori closes his eyes and yawns, hoping in vain that perhaps Belladonna will go back to sleep.

The first thing he hears in the morning is the door creak open accompanied by a pair of feet shuffling nervously back and forth. If his eyes crack open then Belladonna will pad across the floor and creep under the covers with him, snuggling up against his chest. She settles her head beneath his chin, small fingers tangling in his hair. Down the hallway Dori can hear the snores coming from Nori's room and Bungo's murmurs in his sleep. Sometimes during these moments Belladonna will lift her head, fingers still in his hair to tell him of her dreams the previous night. Other times Dori will sing her a lullaby, an old tune that his mother would hum to him. But most of the time the two of them just lay there.

The next thing he hears is Bungo's feet hitting the floor and then running towards Nori's bedroom. Nori's snores stop abruptly as Bungo lets out a giggle. There are a few more moments of peace and then he hears Nori's footsteps creeping down the hallway. Nori stands in his doorway, hair hanging down his shoulders. His eyes are squinting against the early morning light seeping in through the curtains as he adjusts his hold on Bungo who chatters in his ear.

"Good morning." Dori offers only to receive a groan. Nori pads across the floor and with one foot on the edge of the bed leaps up, Bungo still in his arms. Dori sighs as Nori flops down on the other side of him.

"Now it's good morning because you get to hear the chattering too." Nori mutters, pulling a pillow over his face. Bungo sits up, his hands tugging at Dori's night tunic. Dori sighs as Belladonna clambers over him, bony knees digging painfully into his sides. The children switch spots and Belladonna sits on Nori's stomach, digging her heels into his shoulders.

"Your niece and nephew are up…" Nori mutters from behind the pillow. Dori lets out an 'oomph' as Bungo flops down on his stomach, eyes bright.

"They're only my niece and nephew when it comes to cooking. Come on now, time for us to get up." Belladonna glares at Nori, pulling the pillow away from his face. She crosses her arms almost definitely over her chest as she stares down at him.

"Up!" Belladonna scowls at him. Nori smiles, sitting up and grabbing her cheeks between her hands. He presses a kiss to her forehead, scooping her up and swinging her around to settle on his back.

"Okay, okay. We're up." In the mornings it's Nori who supervises the twins getting ready while Dori cooks breakfast. The first day Nori tried to cook only for Dori to wake up to smoke filling the house and Bungo asking what 'Mahal's balls' meant. So now it was up to Dori to do the cooking.

Nori stands in the bathroom, running a comb through her curls as she brushes her teeth. Bungo sits nearby on the edge of the bathtub, running a washcloth over his face. Nori shakes his head as Bungo holds it out though, a small smile on his face.

"It's not even wet." Nori says and ignores the scowl that Bungo throws him as he moves onto braiding Belladonna's hair.

Out in the kitchen Dori's making chips and oatmeal, checking the clock with the occasional hum. Sitting at the table is Balin, his hands behind his back as he watches Dori cook. From down the hallway floats the occasional laugh from Nori as one of the twins babbles away to him. Dori looks every bit as composed as ever: his braids in their usual places, his clothes smooth and without wrinkles. There are no signs that nearly half an hour ago he was woken up suddenly.

"I apologize for the state of the house." Dori says though he doesn't sound very sorry at all. He casts a fond eye over the toys that cover the living room floor, the assortment of drawings littering the table.

"It does a heart good to see a house well lived in by two young dwobbits." Balin says and he too casts a fond eye over the toys and drawings.

"They've grown quite of Nori. In the mornings Bungo goes and wakes him up by jumping on him."

"He is not the only one. Young Belladonna has been promised a tea party with both the king and the princes as soon as their duties are complete. I've taken it upon myself to clear out their day so she can have them to herself." Dori gives him a faint smile.

"If this is something your brother has asked you to do in the hopes it will put him in our good graces, it is a useless thing Balin. I've come to accept a few things while in Rivendell. The first is that Bilba is dead. I don't like to say it because it just makes it all the more real. But our burglar is gone. We lost her a long time ago I realize when she realized that Ori was having an affair. But now she's truly gone, returned to the stone with her forefathers."

"My brother is happy with Dwalin. Am I happy about it? No, I for one hate Dwalin and haven't a problem admitting it to you. Was he to touch me or one of the twins I would have no problem breaking his fingers. I didn't really picture my life ever being this way: being one of Thorin Oakenshield's company and having others thank me everywhere I go, give me free things in the market and have money when all I'm used to is being poor."

"I certainly did not picture myself waking up in the mornings to a bedhead of red curls nestled under my chin. Or to find Nori and Bungo burrowing under the covers alongside that head of curls, it's different I'll admit. Nori has not crawled into my bed since we were dwarflings and then it was only if our amad was not home. He loves them very much, you know." Dori's eyes flicker to the doorway where Nori now stands, his gaze neutral as he stares at Balin.

Bungo hangs around his neck, Nori supporting his legs. Belladonna stands on the tops of his feet, peering at Balin and blinking almost owlishly as she clings to his hand.

"Got some chips?" Nori asks dryly, ignoring Balin.

"Come and get them yourself." Dori responds, ignoring the whine Nori lets out.

"Very well boss man. Come on my little kiddies." Nori scoops Belladonna up and there's a moment when she squeals, the beads in her braids clinking that Nori's eyes light up. And Dori feels whole.

* * *

><p>So this story is probably going to start revolving around the Brothers of Ri and switching from their point of views. Next chapter will be from Nori's and then so forth and so on until we reach the end of our story.<p>

I would like some opinions on another thing: Who would like to see some romance for Dori? I love that fussy dwarf with his pretty braids and tea drinking. Just let me know what you all think.


	8. Tea Parties and Bad Men

Nori supervises the royal tea party with a critical eye. It's his duty after all, as spymaster to know all about what's going on around him. And it would only make sense that he makes each dwarrow his niece and nephew come into contact has good intentions.

The princess Dís who sits next to him is not a hard one to decipher. She smiles fondly at Belladonna and fusses with her dress, straightening the already straight hem and smoothing out non-existent wrinkles. Belladonna stares up at her with something like wonder, occasionally reaching up to pat the woman's cheek. And he understands the doting. Raising two boys, five years apart in age is enough to drive the strongest dwarrowdam to madness and put a few gray hairs at their temple.

Fili and Kili who have never had anyone but each other seem overjoyed at the twins. Fili cradles the tiny teacup in his hands, a small smile on his face with each of Belladonna's movements. Kili practically vibrates with excitement and Nori wonders how long the boy has been holding in whatever it is he wants to say.

As for Thorin, the king sits with his knees jammed underneath the tiny table they sit at. His crown is missing from his head, atop Belladonna's head instead where it threatens to slip down with each and every one of her movements. There's a smile on his face, the first genuine smile that Nori can remember seeing in a long time.

"We've been working on how to properly play with children. We're making progress. Not a lot but progress." Dís says from beside him and nods towards her boys who now pull out Belladonna's chair.

"Where's Bungo this morning?" Kili asks and looks around the room almost disappointed that the little one is missing.

"Dori's taking him to get fitted for some more clothes and then to go see Bofur. Balin came by our house this morning." Thorin barely lifts his eyes as he continues to watch the others playing.

"Yes, he talked to me this morning. It was Kili's idea for the royal tea party and Balin took it upon himself to inform Dori of it. He was hoping to talk to Dori about starting lessons with them as well." Nori's jaw clicks together audibly. Balin is a harder one to decipher. All dwarves love and value children, of course. But then again, he doesn't know if this is a genuine want to teach the twins or a way to hopefully get Dwalin closer to them. The thought of Dwalin has him gritting his teeth, his fingers curling. Any thoughts of his brother or the guardsman, for Nori refuses to think of him as his brother-in-law or a part of Thorin's company made his blood boil and a heat begin in the pit of his belly.

At the small touch on his arm, the tiny fingers that curl around his sleeve, the heat is extinguished and he relaxes his jaw as he finds himself staring down at Belladonna. She doesn't look like his brother; the only part really belonging to him is the hair color he supposes. But the curls are Bilba's, the nose. And for a moment he finds himself staring down at their burglar, their burglar who always put others before her, their burglar who cared about him. Their burglar. Their Bilba.

"Yes, little one?" Belladonna purses her lips as she stares up at him, shuffling nervously before the question leaves her mouth in a rush.

"Are you mad?" He's furious and he will probably never let go of this anger. He will clutch it until he returns to the stone, only allowing it to grow less and less each year but never fully allowing it to die.

"No, I'm not mad. I just realized that the king is getting another gray hair and I was trying not to laugh about it." Belladonna looks confused as everyone but Thorin laughs. She lifts a tiny finger and points at Nori's temple.

"You too." The laughter bubbles down and Nori finds all eyes on him as he runs a hand along one of the tri-points of his hair. Kili is the first one to hoot with laughter, snorting into his hand as he points at Nori.

"You, you have a gray hair." Kili howls, clutching his sides.

"Just like Dori." Belladonna says and this sends both the boys into new gales of laughter as they roll around on the floor. Dís looks unimpressed by her sons, simply shrugging at Nori's downtrodden expression.

"Oh, don't look like that. Kids will do that to you."

"It's silver." All eyes turn towards Thorin who stares at nothing in particular, his expression soft.

"Not gray, silver." Thorin repeats. Nori bites his tongue against the comments threatening to work their way out of his mouth as the king comes out of his trance, gruffly clearing his throat.

"And if I do have gray hairs it's because of you two." Thorin snaps at the boys who stare up at him amused, calculating looks in their eyes.

"I like to think I put a couple in there." Dís says. Thorin continues to look unimpressed, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I thought Belladonna would be the one pouting today…" Fili mutters and once more sends everyone in fits of laughter. Thorin merely scowls but Nori sees the gleam of amusement in his eyes.

* * *

><p>To Dori it seems like every few moments someone is stopping them: to look at Bungo, coo over him or to smile at Dori. Most of them are dwarrowdams, older and gray who stop Dori and smile at him. With each stop they slip something into Bungo's hand: a toy, a sweet. And each time he rewards them with a smile and bow.<p>

Then there are the unsavory types: the ones that Dori knows are hoping to get in his good graces by perhaps fussing over his nephew. These are the ones who only half pay attention to Bungo while they leer at him, eyes wandering far too much for his liking. And each time he pushes past them, apologizing that they're already running late. And if Dori's shoulder accidentally bumps theirs with more force than necessary, he doesn't notice. Bungo doesn't seem to notice, chattering away happily to Dori about everything he's seen in the market and what people have given him. But he too is getting tired of the fussing Dori can tell, his grip on Dori's hand growing tighter and tighter.

They're saved by a cry of: 'Dori, over here!" Dori nearly sighs at the familiar voice and slips easily through the crowd, wandering towards the stall where Bombur's wife, Dimona sits. There's a smile on her face as she peers over her stall at Bungo, adjusting her hold on Thollia who sits on her hip.

The dwarrowdam is nowhere near as plump as Bombur nor is she is curvy as the other women of the world. But she carries curves from pregnancy, her hair a thick, rich ebony that hangs in long, loose braids that frame her face. Her beard hangs in a single, long braid down her front which swings as she looks down at Bungo.

"What do you have there?" Bungo holds out one of his toys, smiling broadly up at the dwarrowdam.

"I got a toy and some sweets. Can she have one?" His eyes drift towards Thollia who peers at him from behind her mother's braids.

"Of course she can. You two can play if you would like." And with that Bungo disappears behind the stall, Thollia slipping off her mother's hip. Dori gives the dwarrowdam a grateful look as the sounds of Bungo's chatter and Thollia's quiet whispers begin.

"You looked as if you could use some help." Dimona says and Dori sighs.

"They act as if they've never seen a child before. Probably not a dwobbit but for heaven's sake there's no need to make such a big deal each time we pass someone in the street." Dori huffs.

"Might I ask where you're off to? I wouldn't mind keeping the little one for a while if you need to run errands."

"I was going to pay Bofur a visit and see if perhaps he and Bifur would be willing to help teach the little ones Khuzdul and perhaps some Iglishmêk. I can't think of a better teacher than Bifur."

"I can always teach them Dori." He turns to face Ori who hovers at the edge of the stall, his hands worrying the hem of his cardigan. Dori gives him a thin lipped smile.

"Thank you for the offer but Nori and I can make the best decisions for the twins." Ori's hands stiffen but he doesn't turn away.

"You could sit in on the lessons if you want and," Ori stops abruptly, his eyes on Bungo who comes out from around the stall to hand one of his toys over to Dori. Bungo's head turns back and forth between the two of them, shuffling nervously as Dori grabs his arm and gently steers him back towards Dimona.

"Don't worry about him Bungo. He's a bad man." Ori says nothing but his hands fall away from the hem of his cardigan. Bungo dips back behind the stall, his hands going for Dimona's skirt.

"Thank you, I can make the decisions for them." Dori says in a clipped tone and nods at Dimona.

"I would appreciate it if you watched him while I run my errands. Bungo, I'll see you here in a little bit. Miss Dimona is going to watch you until then, okay? She's really nice." Dori says, coming around and kneeling down. Bungo doesn't let go of Dimona's skirts but allows him to kiss his forehead. Dimona lifts him and holds him on her hip and the two watch Dori walk away together.

Later when Dori returns home it's with a sleeping Bungo laying heavily on his shoulder and a bag full of new clothes for his nephew. His pockets are full of toys and wrappers, all courtesy of Bungo. Dori hums happily at the weight, at the small ache in his arms.

"Would you like some help?" Dori cranes his neck to see Thorin standing there, almost nervously as he watches the two of them.

"It would be appreciated." Dori says and allows him to take the bag. He sighs, switching Bungo to his other arm. The boy doesn't wake up, merely sniffling and pressing his face against Dori's neck.

"Shouldn't the king have some other duties to do than help me carry my bags home?" Dori asks.

"Even the king must enjoy the simple things every once in a while. Nori told us today that you would be taking Bungo to get fitted for some clothes then talk to Bofur. I thought perhaps the day in the market would leave the lad exhausted and that you could use some help."

"Dimona watched him while I went to visit Bofur then I took him to get fitted for clothes. Poor lad was so tired from playing with Thollia and the fitting that he passed out while telling me all about his day." Thorin is silent suddenly, his face soft as he watches Bungo.

"They're lucky children, to have you as their uncle." Dori smiles at the praise though it doesn't lighten his heart.

"I worry a lot, you know. What if I mess up like I did with Ori? What if someday, when they're of age and courting someone, what if they have an affair? Or what if they leave that person?"

"There's no way of telling what will happen. What you must realize is that Ori made his own choices and it was not you who made any mistakes in raising him. Just like Dís and I have tried to do our best and raise the boys, I know that if they do something, it is their choice. And it is their consequences."

"Fili and Kili are lucky to have you as their uncle." Dori says as they reach the door. He adjusts Bungo once more and gives Thorin a grateful smile as he reaches for the door. The sight that greets him makes him sick to his stomach, his heart lurching at the sight of the blood everywhere and the screams echoing throughout the house.

* * *

><p>I promise you that the cliff hanger is not as angsty as you probably think it is! And yesssssss, I've decided on Thorin and Dori because of Yoru_Hana's comment on AO3, giving me so many ideas and realizing there are so many possibilities.<p>

I am so sorry about a lack of updates. But I got an idea and just when it happens for this story, you're all going to hate me probably. And again, I promise, promise this cliff anger is not as angsty as you probably think. So don't get scared. Someone on AO3 asked me if Nori will ever be with someone. And probably not, I don't really plan on it. I promise there's a method to my madness.

Scififan33: It's been one chapter? I don't plan on him being in every single chapter.

Noxy the Proxy: I hope you enjoyed the update and I may try and update again this weekend.


	9. Stitches

Ori sits in the infirmary, his eyes flickering from Dwalin who sits up in the bed with his massive arms crossed over his chest and then back to his knitting. It's not his best work. He'd planned on it to be a cardigan but now, it has so many dropped stitches that it would probably be better as a blanket.

"Stop it." Dwalin grumbles. Ori looks up with a start at his husband who sits shirtless, his muscles, tattoos and scars all on display for the healers that bustle in and out of their room. What stand out though are the thick, white bandages wrapped around his shoulder. Ori sighs as he stares at it, his fingers clutching the knitting tighter.

"I'm just thinking." Ori opens his mouth to respond but is cut off by a shrill scream piercing the air. The healers in their room cease what they're doing, running towards the scream. The next thing he hears is Dori, demanding to see Óin right now. Ori looks at Dwalin, clutching the knitting tighter and tighter to his chest. He nearly falls from the chair when Dwalin puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Go on." Ori nods, abandoning his things on the chair. He steps around the curtain that guards their area and finds himself staring at his red-faced daughter who twists and turns in the bed. Dori looks at a loss as he attempts to soothe her, Nori and Thorin hover in the doorway holding a nervous looking Bungo. Despite Dori's best efforts she continues twisting around and Ori sees with horror that her forehead is bleeding.

"What happened?" Óin demands; pushing his way towards her.

"She jumped off the bed and hit herself on the edge of a table." Nori says meekly, looking pale as he stares at her forehead. Óin gently prods at her forehead, lips pursed beneath his thick beard as he nods.

"She's going to need stitches." At this Dori's face falls and Nori looks ready to faint, his grip on Bungo tightening. Ori stares at Belladonna who's screaming has stopped but she continues to twist and turn. When he clears his throat he may as well have knocked over one of Dwalin's axes as everyone turns to look at him.

"Dori, I have something that can probably calm her down. Just long enough that Óin can do her stitches." Dori doesn't hesitate to answer.

"Well don't just stand there, go and get it if you think it will help." Dori says hurriedly. Ori nods and rushes back into the room where Dwalin still sits, bushy eyebrows raised as Ori grabs hold of his knitting. He doesn't offer an explanation as he rushes back behind the curtain, thrusting the bundle of cloth into Belladonna's arms.

Her screams stop abruptly, her body relaxing ever so slightly as she reaches up. Her fingers graze the soft fabric and she sniffles, clutching it to her chest. Around him come sighs of relief as Óin reenters the room, carrying a tray of supplies.

"Only one of you can stay. The rest will need to wait outside the room." Óin says and seats himself next to Belladonna's bed.

"I'll stay. Here Dori, take Bungo." Dori opens his mouth to object but Nori is already moving to lie down beside Belladonna. With Bungo now in his arms Dori sighs, looking at the young child who stares at him.

"Go on then. I'll bring our little ankle biter home here when she's all fixed up." Nori says and gives him a long look.

"I'll send for someone to clean up if you wish." Thorin says and this pulls Dori from his trance as he shakes his head. The two walk out together with Dori muttering about he clean up himself. Ori stands there, unsure of what to do. Nori is lying there beside Belladonna, hand brushing back the curls which stick to her forehead.

"Óin is going to fix your forehead, okay?" One of her hands abandons the blanket in favor of holding onto one of Nori's braids. The two dwarves share a look and Óin begins the process. Ori slips back behind the curtain, unnoticed.

He can remember a time from when he was just a dwarfling. And it was him who cut his forehead open. But it wasn't Nori who lay with him as he was stitched up. It was Dori who worried and fussed over him. Nori, he remembers was gone as usual. It's strange now Ori thinks as he stands there. The curtain does little to muffle the sounds of Nori's whispering, Belladonna's sniffles and Óin's gruff voice telling her how they're nearly done. Ori crosses the floor, climbing the bed and leaning against Dwalin's chest.

The warrior is silent as he wraps his arms around Ori, pulling him closer. Ori sighs and stares at the bandages once more. Dwalin will be fine he knows. His shoulder will heal from the accident today at the training grounds and soon enough he will be back to work. But still, it brings little comfort to Ori as he presses closer and closer to the larger dwarf until he's flush against his side.

* * *

><p>Nori sits outside of Belladonna's bedroom, listening as she breathes steadily. In his lap there's a cardigan, too small for him now. But then again it was too small for him the first time Bilba made it. He can remember the day she brought it to him, stomping her foot when he laughed and threatening to take away deserts from him for a month. The blood has been cleaned up though the stench still lingers in the air. The only remaining sign that Belladonna fell down are the stitches now adorning her forehead.<p>

His thoughts are not on his niece or nephew but their burglar. If anyone asked him, he would say that it's unfair. Unfair that Bilba is not the one here sitting outside of her child's room. Unfair that none of them got to say goodbye properly; unfair that there is no comfort to ease their aching hearts. Unfair that there is no thread strong enough, not even the one the twins wield to sew the hole shut that remains. Unfair her death came from heartbreak and the only remaining sign there was ever a Bilba Baggins is the twins.

Unfair there they all still linger here, wondering what they could have done differently, if they could have saved her. Unfair that with each passing day, Dori and Ori will come one day closer to death and pull them farther apart. Unfair that with each passing day the twins will grow more and slip from his fingers until they're gone completely. The first tear slips down his cheek silently and Nori clutches the cardigan tighter. With each tear he clutches it tighter, his jaw clenching harder and harder until his shoulders shake with the effort to keep silent.

When her small hand touches his face it brushes a tear and Nori hates himself as he lifts his head to find Belladonna staring at him.

"Go back to bed." Nori says, standing and lifting her up. He doesn't move from the spot where he stands though, rocking back and forth in an attempt to soothe himself or Belladonna he doesn't know. When Dori's door opens he slows down his rocking and bites his tongue, determined to keep the tears at bay.

His brother walks down the hallway with his hair unbraided and the bags that come with worry under his eyes. He stops a few feet from Nori, his eyes looking anywhere but at him as Nori continues rocking belladonna.

"Shouldn't you be in bed Nori?" It's a question he hasn't heard in years and almost laughs at Dori for asking such a thing.

"Back to bed." Belladonna mutters against his neck. One of her hands clings one of his braids, the other one loose around his shoulders. Nori doesn't return her to her room, walking instead to his. It's just for tonight he tells himself as he lays down, her hand still clutching his braids. Outside of his room he can hear the sounds of Dori humming, a lullaby their mother used to sing for them. And sure enough he feels her fingers loosen their grip until she's breathing evenly. Nori closes his eyes and pretends not to hear Dori's whisper of 'I miss her too' as he falls into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p>Lets the feels flow through you, everyone. I wrote and rewrote the scene between Ori and Dwalin five times. I hate them so much but just needed to get their views in and. Ugh. Fuckers. I plan on this story being about 16 to 17 chapters or so. Maybe more, maybe less. And after this story there will be another sequel.<p>

lovefanficfan: I've got some of the sequel planned out and it will probably be more involved with the twins life. And I have not really thought of ones yet. Like nothing is set in stone yet but I'll get there.


	10. Chapter 10

Nori stands at the counter with his chin resting in his hand as he watches the twins play together. He tries once more to blink the exhaustion from his eyes and sighs as Bungo nearly takes a tumble off the couch. It's almost lunch he reminds himself and then after that they can all lay down. And hopefully by the time they wake up, Dori will be back. He's in desperate need of an ale or at least a fifteen minute nap, something to pull him out of this exhaustion. Even the knock on the door does little to rouse him. As he walks for the door Belladonna and Bungo run after him, standing on their tiptoes in a vain attempt to see out the peephole. Nori looks and then sighs as he recognizes the familiar pigtails and hat. He opens the door and steps back to welcome Bofur inside.

The twins squeal excitedly, launching themselves at Bofur's legs. The miner laughs and bends down, allowing them to hug him and chatter over the other. As Belladonna shows off her stitches he feels his stomach twist.

"Took a little spill there huh?" Bofur asks. He digs deep into his pockets, hemming and hawing as he finally produces some new toys. The twins' eyes widen at the sight as Bofur holds them out.

"Well I've just the thing for that. Go on then." With another hug and a quick thank you the twins take their new toys and dart from the room. Bofur smiles as he straightens up, brushing soot off the knees of his trousers.

"Now then, would ye like to tell me why you're not being yerself?" Bofur sighs and motions for him to follow him into the living room. He steps over the scattered toys, drawings and the occasional bead, joining Nori on the couch.

"Dori went to go see Thorin today; he was invited for some reason or another. And Dori asked me to watch the little ankle biters. He said….He said that he's not angry at me and that children will do things like she did. But," Nori sighs. It had been an accident. He'd been only a few feet away when she stumbled and then fell off the bed. And when she had sat up with tears streaming down her face and sobbing, his stomach had lurched.

"He's right ye know. Children play rough, they fall down. Won't be her first cut or scrape or black eye." Nori snorts and gives the miner's side a nudge.

"If they're as light on their feet as Bilba was then we're in for a few black eyes and bruises ourselves." And for the first time that Nori can remember the mention of their burglar doesn't bring tears to Bofur's eyes or make his craggy face fall but brighten.

"Aye, we're all in for some trouble then." Bofur agrees with a laugh. For a while the two sit together and trade stories about their burglar: the times she snuck up on them and gave them a fright. They talk of Rivendell and her love for the elves, debating if perhaps the twins might share the same love. They talk until Bungo wanders out into the living room, leaning heavily against Nori's legs.

"Hungry." Bungo mutters and wrinkles his nose as his stomach gives a pitiful growl. Nori resists the urge to smack himself as he glances at the clock and see its past time for them to eat. With a kiss to Bungo's forehead he stands up.

"I'll get your food ready here in just a second. Go play with your sister for just a few more minutes." As soon as Bungo disappears Nori sighs and moves towards the kitchen, Bofur trailing behind him.

"I'm not exactly my brother but is there anything I can do to help?" Bofur offers. Nori casts one glance at Bofur's soot covered clothes and shakes his head, chuckling good-naturedly.

"Unless the children want to have soot in their sandwiches then I think I can manage." Bofur snorts but moves past him towards the sink to wash his hands. It's there he notices it. It's small, perching near the edge of the sink and threatening to fall in. The sight of it makes his stomach clench as he looks towards Nori. Nori doesn't notice the stare as he continues to make lunch. Bofur picks it up and closes his hand around it as he turns the water off. His hands are still filthy, still covered in soot. But he doesn't notice it over the icy coldness settling in his gut, the weight in his hands as he moves towards Nori.

He's silent as the twins return to them, stomachs growling and eyes tired. As Nori settles them down at the table to eat he watches and feels like a fool. Not yet he tells himself. Not yet while they can hear and see everything that goes on. He waits until the twins have eaten, told him goodnight and waits until their even breathing can be heard that he looks at Nori once more.

Nori leans heavily against the counter once more, eyes closed as he hums. The dirty dishes still lay out on the table; the thing is still in Bofur's hand as he clears his throat. If he moves too fast, goes about this the wrong way then he's unsure of what will happen or what will be said. His palms feel clammy as Nori looks at him.

"Ah, guess I should make us some food too huh?" Nori says somewhat apologetically, moving to get plates out.

Nori is no cook because it's always been Dori's job. It's always been the thing that Dori did rather than him. Perhaps that's why Bofur has suddenly become so quiet he thinks. He has seen Nori attempt to cook before and witnessed the results that happen with it. The miner leans back against the counter, his hands buried deep into his pockets as he watches Nori go about the kitchen. His jaw is set, his back rigid and Nori can hear his breathing, ragged and uneven.

"I'm not going to poison you if that's what you're worried about." Nori says, turning his back on Bofur as he continues to grab things. Bofur gives a halfhearted chuckle, his grip growing tighter and tighter.

It's all clicked in his head and now, now Bofur feels as if he can't catch his breath, as if he can't focus. He licks his dry lips and forces himself to take a deep breath as he stares at Nori. But hard as he tries, he can't breathe as memories run through his mind.

The looks that Nori would get each time he was on watch. The way he would grip his knives harder and harder with each sigh and moan that reached them from the surrounding cover. The forlorn gaze in his eyes each time they disappeared.

Dori and Nori's increasing arguments as they drew closer and closer to the mountain. Dori wrapping an arm around Nori even when the latter would bat his hands away and give him a glare: 'don't start mothering me now' he said. The way that Bungo wanders away in search of adventures, his lust for them far deeper than Bilba's ever went. The way Belladonna's eyebrows crease with concentration. The mischievous gray that both children carry in their eyes.

Bofur opens up his hand, staring down at the bead which seems to scald him the more he stares at it. It was there in her hair the whole time he held her and yet he never noticed it.

"You're their father."

* * *

><p>I'm not sorry. Not. In. The. Slightest. At all.<p>

If you have questions comment them and I will try to answer them. If it's something that can't be told until the next chapter then I'll let you know.

Again, not sorry in the slightest. This idea has been in my head for a while and it was time to just come out with it. Ta-dah? Don't hate me. I couldn't even come up with a title for this one because I knew it was coming. Also please DO NOT ask me to update soon or when I'm updating because I don't know and would rather not deal with people asking me. It's just annoying.


	11. Truths

Please be aware that there is sexual content and slash in this chapter. If you don't like it then don't read it. Italics are flashbacks.

* * *

><p>Any signs of fight, any signs of mischief go out of Nori as soon as the words leave Bofur's mouth. The words echo in his head, bouncing around and threatening to render him deaf as they grow louder and louder. He grips the knife in his hand tighter, trying in vain to take a deep breath as his chest tightens. What can he say to Bofur who's staring at him with Bilba's bead, the bead he made her in his hand? If he nods then the knife will slice through the air and cut him into ribbons. If he nods then the silence will be shattered by yelling. But what choice does he have? He licks his dry lips and grips the counter as he nods. The bead clatters to the floor and the knife slices through the air.<p>

Bofur looks torn between shock, fury and uncertainty as he stares at Nori. The floor is threatening to swallow him up, the bead weighing the floor down until it collapses and he falls down. The hatted dwarf finally sighs, scrubbing a hand over his face as he slings an arm around Nori's shoulders.

"Well, I can't tell ye what to do or say anything yet I suppose until ye talk to me about it." Bofur says and guides him towards the couch.

"Please, just don't wake them up whatever you do." Nori pleads and looks towards the hallway where the children sleep. Bofur sighs as he sits down. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a block of wood and his carving knife. He sets to carving, his eyes trained on Nori as he continues to sit silent.

"How long have ye loved Bilba?" Bofur asks. Nori scoffs at the question, shaking his head. Bofur stops carving and allows his hand to fall to his side as he stares at the star haired dwarf.

"You never stopped." Nori nods, looking down at his lap as he begins to talk.

"I can't tell you how long because I honestly don't even remember when it happened. It just sort of did. With each day there was something new to tease her about or make her all flustered. Or just something that made me notice something new about her." Nori sighs and starts from the beginning.

* * *

><p><em>Nori watched across the fire as Bilba and Ori knitted. Ori watched her and patiently pointed out the mistakes, smiling each time that Bilba blushed or told him thank you. On her other side sat Dori who watched the transactions with a smile on his face.<em>

_ The bad thing about their resident burglar was she made it too easy for him to fall. She was too easy to fall for. She wormed her way into his thoughts too easily for his liking. Love was hard. It would twist his thoughts and send his stomach aflutter. It made his tongue twist as he fumbled for a comeback when teasing their burglar. And when he could see the gleam in his brother's eyes, it was made all the harder. _

_ Lust was easier. It was easier to spend night after night, pushed up against trees, face down on the ground or atop someone else. With dirt on his knees and leaves in his hair, it was easier than sleeping in the same area as their burglar and little brother. It was so much easier to let the guardsman bend him and plough into him. _

_ He would moan and groan, arch his back and listen as the bald headed dwarf huffed and gasped and growled. Nori loved pushing the dwarf, waiting for that particular thrust that made him scream and would make his vision white. The thrust that would make him forget about Bilba, just for a moment. But then the dwarf would pull out of Nori or he would slip off Dwalin. And the remains of their time together slipped down Nori's thighs. _

_ Yes, lust was easier than pretending that his burglar perhaps harbored feelings for him. The riddles exchanged, the jokes and stories were just that. There was nothing special to them. There was nothing special to him. There was no honor to be had. He was not an educated dwarf like his brother. No, Nori was just a thief and that was no life for a lovely hobbit lass. So he settled instead for being the guardsman's toy night after night. It was easier than watching as Ori and Bilba grew closer. _

_ With each night that passed Nori tried to find new ways to forget, new positions and tricks. New ways to blind him that helped him forget for just a moment longer. And while Dwalin was not the most vocal when it came to what he wanted; he preferred grunts and growls and moans compared to actual spoken words. But that night he remembered the way that Dwalin said a name. It was not his name that was said as Dwalin's hips gave a final stutter and thrust. It was his brother's. He had seen the looks that Dwalin threw towards Ori but how he had hoped that it was only concern for the young dwarf. That the looks were only ones of worry for him, about how he would fare on the quest. But then Nori realized the unreadable expression he'd seen there each time Dwalin looked at Ori: lust. _

_ With a hiss Nori elbowed the guardsman in the chest and reached into his hair. The knife glinted in the moonlight as Nori pinned him down and allowed the knife to hover there over Dwalin's throat. _

_ "If you ever interfere with Bilba and Ori, I will see to it that you lose more than just your bollocks." Nori's voice was deathly silent as he slipped off Dwalin, the grip on his knife steady as he watched Dwalin reach for his clothes. No words were exchanged as he slipped his clothes on. The look in his eyes was a defensive one as he walked back towards the camp. Nori didn't dress at first. He unbraided his hair with shaking hands and let it hang loose as he combed his fingers through it. When he closed his eyes and thought hard enough it was Bilba's fingers that braided, combed and clasped beads onto. It's in that moment that he realized how wrong he was. Lust was not easier. _

_ He never spoke of the situation to Dori and chose instead to sit a little closer to Ori. To walk in front of him and hide him from Dwalin's view. But he cursed the knowing looks that Dori threw him. The looks that promised they would have a talk with each other. With each day that passed Dori would give him more looks that dug for answers and promised him that they would talk. _

_ The talk came at Beorn's. Nori sat in the hay and grit his teeth as Dori set to combing out his hair. His hands were slow; the movements deliberate as he combed out each tangle and knot of Nori's wet hair. With each stroke and brush Nori gritted his teeth harder and harder until his jaw threatened to start aching. _

_ "Tonight they're announcing their courtship." Nori's jaw relaxed though the throbbing continued. _

_ "Are they now? It's about time that Ori stopped dancing around the lass and just asked her if they could court." Dori's hands came to rest on his shoulders. Nori didn't want to look back at him and see the sympathy that was surely there. So instead he waited until Dori pulled him back against his chest. His thick arms held Nori in place and even through the layers of clothes he could feel Dori's heartbeat. _

_ "For once Nori, do the right thing in your life. Please just do the honorable thing." Nori had never done the right thing; the honorable thing. He had no honor. But yet there was Dori who begged for him to find some. _

_ "I always do the honorable thing." Nori promised but didn't shrug him off. The heaviness of his arms the calm, steady heartbeat were the only comfort he could find. And though his chest continued to ache, his jaw continued to be sore from how hard he clenched it, there would be no moving from Dori until dinner that night. Whenever Ori and Bilba announced their courtship he batted Dori's hands away and told him not to start mothering him now. _

_ He would do the honorable thing. And that meant he sat up on watches while Bilba and Ori snuck away. And when they returned with flushed cheeks and their clothes askew he didn't make a smart comment or tease her. There was no desire to do it. And when Ori braided her hair in the mornings Nori braided his own hair too tightly. He was going to be happy for his brother. He was going to be. _

_ And even after the wedding where he watched them give their vows. Their wedding where the company smiled and laughed with each blush that decorated their faces. The only ones who didn't smile were Dwalin and Nori. The first chance he got he grabbed his new sister-in-law and ignored the lump that had formed in his throat and the block that his food had transformed into as he spun her around. _

_ "Are you all right Nori? You seem like something's bothering you." Bilba said and grabbed for his arm as she stumbled. There were a million things he could have said. He was just tired. The food wasn't agreeing with him. He and Dori had an argument a few nights ago that was still on his mind. But instead he said. _

_ "Love is hard. Today I watched my one walk down the aisle and into the very arms of my brother." Bilba's face paled as she stared at him, her grip on his arm went slack as she stumbled once more. Her mouth worked soundlessly and her eyes were wide as she stared at him. _

_ "I—I…I don't know what to say. Nori, I'm so sorry. I had no idea and you just; I never assumed that you cared for me in that way." Nori shook his head and leaned forward as he carefully touched his forehead to hers. _

_ "Oh, don't give me any of that. I will be happy and so will you. I remembered you saying in hobbit culture the family gave them all gifts. So here." And from his pocket Nori pulled out a bead, made by his hand that he pressed into hers. Bilba gave him a watery smile as she tugged him down to press her forehead to his. He never noticed that Ori and Dwalin were dancing right behind him. _

_ And with each month that passed he found new excuses to keep away from home. He found new reasons to avoid Bilba and Ori. And with each month that passed he found himself making more and more beads, all of which he deposited into a box in his room until the night she came to him._

* * *

><p><em> Tears had streamed down her cheeks and as soon as he opened the door he found himself with an armful of Bilba. She clung to him desperately and sobbed. Nori stood there and held her, unsure of what to do, what to say. And then through the sobs he heard the words Ori and Dwalin. And Nori pulled her close to him. <em>

_ "He's been cheating on me with Dwalin. Dwalin, in our bed." Bilba practically screamed and clutched at his shirt tightly. Anger flowed through Nori and threatened to consume him completely. The only thing that held him afloat in the sea of rage was Bilba, her arms wrapped around his waist. _

_ "I don't want to be alone." Bilba sniffled and wiped at her nose. Nori rested his chin atop her curly head and played with the braid, put there by Ori himself. Nori stood there and allowed her to clutch him, tighter and tighter until finally Bilba collapsed against him. There was no talking between them. Most of the silence was filled with sniffles and sobs as she clutched at Nori. And Nori sat silent as he rubbed her back. _

_ "I married the wrong brother." Bilba said. _

_ "And I found my one too late." Nori agreed. Bilba sat up and looked at him, eyes puffy and red from her sobbing. But they were never clearer then as they darted from Nori's lips to his eyes. _

_ "Not too late." She whispered and with that Nori pressed his lips to hers. It was a desperate kiss full of want and need. Full of anguish and guilt. Full of hopelessness as they pulled apart. And Nori found out that night just how hard was. _

_ With each kiss he felt the desperation that Bilba felt. And she felt the anguish he felt, the pain and want. As he pulled her shirt off he stopped. There in front of him was the sight he had wondered about so many times. And it was with shaking hands that he traced her curves and lavished attention on her breasts that she tried to hide behind her arms. _

_ "You're so beautiful." She whispered as he took his shirt off. And they lay together with wandering hands. Bilba combed her fingers through the hair that decorated his chest and stomach. She paused upon his piercings and with wide eyes tugged on them. Beautiful was not a word he'd ever used to describe himself. But that was what Bilba kept telling him. As she unbraided his beard and hair. As he leaned over her and his hips gave an experimental thrust she gasped the word as her head fell back. _

_ Nori wished and wanted so badly to remain like that forever. With his hair there as a protective curtain from the outside world, as Bilba clenched around him repeatedly with each peak reached. He could have stayed there forever. But as his hips stuttered and he felt himself losing control he knew it wasn't to last and with a final thrust he found himself sobbing. _

_ He was not the only one who cried. As he held Bilba in his arms and placed that braid there, hidden among the curls. Bilba's hands traced his cheekbones and there was so much sorrow there in her eyes. _

_ "I have to get back." Bilba said quietly and Nori looked outside the window to see the sun prepared to rise. _

_ "Was this just for one night?" Nori asked and held her hand for a moment longer. Bilba sat there with his hand in hers. _

_ "Bilba?" She looked up at him and he smiled as he ran his hands through her hair and stopped upon that braid. _

_ "I'm right here with you." Bilba gave him a watery smile as she reached out and rested her hand above his heart._

_ "And so am I." And with that she dressed herself and left him there alone. The room stunk of sex and their own personal musk. And as Nori laid his head down upon his pillow he found that it smelled of Bilba. It brought him no comfort though as he reached up and touched the only braid there in his hair, clasped by Bilba herself. _

_ And then came that horrific day he found himself in Rivendell. As Bofur and the princes tried to be hopeful and said that perhaps their burglar was there, resting a feeling of dread settled into his gut. With every word that fell from Elrond's lips it increased until finally it exploded with the news of her death and the children left behind. His children but they weren't. Because that night was their night and what could he say? What could he do but sit silent as the children stepped into the room? _

_ And when Dori said that Belladonna looked like Ori, the pain that surged through his gut was crippling. She didn't look like his brother but that's not what he would tell people. Her hair, the color was closer to his. No freckles dotted her cheeks. And with each step that brought her closer to him, Nori felt as though he was staring into a mirror. And all he could do was be short with the elf lord because he needed to know if they could, would return to the mountain with him. Or if he would be doomed to a life without them just like he was doomed to a life without Bilba._

* * *

><p>"But they're still not mine. Because even if they're here with me and I raise them, I cannot tell them. I cannot ask them to call me adad or papa or, anything. I'll only ever be uncle Nori and them? They're doomed to a life thinking their father is a bastard that cheated on their mother."<p>

"I will watch them someday go on adventures. I will watch them pick up swords and axes or a bow and arrow. I watch them grow up until finally they begin to court someone and eventually marry someone. And all I will ever be is uncle Nori. I will not be able to say a word as my daughter courts someone. I'll never get to look at my son and tell him how proud of him I am. I will never get this."

"Does Dori know?" Bofur asks quietly and slings an arm around his shoulder.

"No, you're the only one who knows and I expect it to stay that way. Please." Bofur nods solemnly, throwing an arm around Nori's shoulder and gives him a squeeze. At the sound of the door opening they look up with a start. Dori walks in with a pleased expression on his face, his steps light.

"Ah, Dori it's good to see you. Ye don't mind if I borrow Nori for a while do ye? After all day with the little ones he could use an ale." Bofur smiles at Dori. He doesn't seem to notice as he settles down across from them, picking up his knitting from the basket beside him.

"Of course I don't mind." Dori mutters. Nori stands up hurriedly and with Bofur's arm still around his shoulder makes his way towards the door. Behind him comes the sound of sheets rustling and then the pitter patter of Bungo's footsteps.

"I want a drink please." Bungo mutters to Dori. His hair is mussed from sleep, his cheek red from where it's been against the pillow and he looks so much like Bilba.

"I got it Dori. Come here Bungo." Nori hurriedly fills up a cup of water and hands it over to the little boy. He runs his hand through his curls and with that he follows Bofur out of the house, not noticing how Bungo picks up the bead left onto the kitchen floor and deposits it into his pocket.

* * *

><p>I hope this answered any questions that people had from the last chapter. If something doesn't make sense then please comment and I will explain it. I feel like this explains Nori's character a lot better and why he does what he does.<p>

I feel kind of like Satan right now just because I'm yanking on everyone's heart and just being so mean. My friend and I were texting while I wrote this (she's known for a while what I'm going to do) and I told her how I planned to end this story. Her words to me were: there's the fanfic queen.


	12. Everything

Dori sinks into his chair with a sigh and reaches for his knitting. The house is quieting down, not quite silent yet. Down the hallway he can hear Belladonna still talking to herself, humming a quiet lullaby to her toy. Bungo's voice is quieter and Dori knows it won't be long before they're both drifting off. Dinner has been made and cleaned up, baths had and the twins put to bed. The only he has left to do is wait for Nori to get home. Dori leans back in the chair and checks the clock once more.

It's a little bit later than he would prefer to put the children to bed, a little bit later than he would prefer for Nori to come home. With a resigned sigh Dori turns his attention to his knitting, pushing any thoughts of his brothers from his head. This isn't the first time he knows. There have been countless times like this before when Nori has been out late, much later than Dori would like. He has a closetful of sweaters and blankets to show those nights of worry. The fact that he's with Bofur is a balm to Dori's worry. The smiling, cheerful dwarf is charming in an irritating way and if Nori runs into trouble then he can hopefully pull Nori out of a fight.

Smiles, Dori's hands slow down in their task. Thorin has replaced his brothers in his mind. Thorin's face had been free of hard lines, of any frowns or glares. The pink cheeks he was sure had to just be a trick of the light. And the smiles that he kept tossing Dori, the ones that made his face light up and his eyes twinkle, that surely had to be a trick of the light. But it was certainly a nice trick of the light. Knitting has become a useless distraction, his mind wandering far too much to focus. So Dori sets it aside with a sigh and moves towards the bathroom. Lying on the floor are the children's clothes in a pile. He sits on the edge of the tub, picking up Belladonna's pants and digging into the pockets. He repeats the process with Bungo's, stopping as his fingers touch the round, smooth wood of a bead.

Dori lifts it and examines the patterns there. The pattern is familiar, similar to the one that he wears in his hair and beard. Only it's not. It's more fragile, more delicate. More like it belongs to a hobbit. Dori feels numb as he rises and moves towards the living room where the front door is opening with a quiet creak.

"You couldn't do the honorable thing? For once in your life Nori, you couldn't do the honorable thing?" Nori stands with his braids askew, his eyes bloodshot and his legs shaky as he clings to the doorframe.

"Where did you get that?" Nori says and Dori sees his fingers tighten ever so slightly around the doorframe.

"I found it in Bungo's pants." Dori hisses as Nori steps through the door. He won't meet Dori's eye as he stumbles forward, grabbing hold of the bead and yanking it to him. Nori takes a shaky breath, clutching the bead tightly to his chest.

"All you can ask Dori, all you can ask is how come I couldn't do the honorable thing in my life for once? When Ori, he was the one to cheat. When he was the one for the first time in his life that didn't follow the rules of society and didn't do the honorable thing. After a lifetime of mothering and hovering over him but in turn neglecting me, all you can ask is how come I couldn't do the honorable thing?"

"I never neglected you Nori. You were the one who left home and you were the one who stole," Nori's head snaps up at this.

"I left home and I stole and I did those awful things so I could support us. I did it because I loved you and I loved Ori and I wanted you both to survive. Because if I died a thief then at least I did one honorable thing in my life by making sure both of you lived. And all you could ever do when I came home was mother over Ori, tell me not to tell him stories and that, that it was dishonorable what I was doing. Yet you could never spare an ounce of attention that you gave, never an ounce of the mothering Dori." His breath catches and Dori watches, frozen as his brother falls to his knees and clutches at his head. Nori lets out an anguished wail and hunches over, tears streaming down his face.

"I do love you." The words are quiet and sound hollow even to Dori as he kneels down and tries to draw Nori into his arms. Nori attempts in vain to fight him at first then stops, allowing himself to cry and cling to Dori's arms.

"Bilba, you…." Dori shakes his head at the thought. He should have known really. He should have seen the little signs, the big signs. He should have known from the very start. When he hears the shuffling of feet, too loud to be Bilba's but too quiet to be Ori's or his, he knows. And when Bungo sleeps at him with sleep filled eyes and rubs at them furiously, he sees.

"Why are you crying?" Bungo asks as he worms his way into Dori's arms. Nori pauses in his tears to look at Bungo and lets out yet another anguished cry, tugging the child into his arms and to his chest. Dori stands on unsteady legs and with shaking hands moves towards the kitchen. He has work to do.

Despite his best efforts Nori refuses to eat. Dori watches as he pushes the food around the plate, his nose wrinkling at he stabs at a piece of biscuit, covered in gravy. The tea went cold long ago and he should really pour it out but he can't bring himself too. Nori's hair hangs long and loose down, dripping wet.

"Do you want me to braid it for you?" Dori asks. Nori stops pushing his food around and sighs, pushing the plate away.

"It's not going to work Dori. No matter what you do or anyone else does, none of you are ever going to be Bilba." Nori says and begins to make his way towards his bedroom. Dori lingers there at the table, his chin resting on his arms.

"What was it about her Nori? If I may ask." Nori stops in the hallway, gnawing on his lower lip. What was it about Bilba? Everything didn't seem like the proper answer. But that was it was about her. It was everything. Her fussy nature, the soft touches, and the way she just knew things. The way she made him feel loved for the first time in his life.

"She made me want to be a better dwarf."

* * *

><p>For those of you who are reading Femslash February, I hope that you are enjoying it as much as I enjoying writing it. I cannot promise that the next chapter will be a lighter one or this story will have a happy ending. I lied. I know there won't be a happy ending. But there will be a part three when this story is complete and again, I hope you're all enjoying Femslash February. It's been a wonderful way to help recharge my batteries and get back on track.<p> 


	13. His Choice

It's a dream he knows when he hears her voice, soft and low wrapping around him like a blanket. He tries to reach out and grab it, grab hold of her, anything to know that she is real, that this is real. It's only a dream but he wonders why his limbs are so heavy, why his head hurts so much and why his face feels so puffy. And then she's touching him, it's only a ghost of a touch, her lips brushing his forehead.

"Have you lost your quick reflexes in such a short time?" Bilba teases and Nori nearly sobs at the lightness in her tone. He manages a shake of his head, jerky and unsure.

"Such a short time, feels like an eternity since you left. Thrice damned hobbit." The words hold no venom and Nori feels the unmistakable feeling of her skin on his, her hands grabbing his.

"I am here Nori. I never left." Bilba promises and gives his hand a squeeze. She never left him. But if he opens his eyes then he will wake up and realize the truth, that she has been time this entire time. She has left him. Still, if opening his eyes means just a peek, a glimpse at her for a few moments. Nori opens his eyes and is nearly blinded by the light that greets him there.

He blinks once. Twice. Three times and then allows his eyes to adjust to the light. As it slowly fades away enough to allow him to see, he finds himself staring at Bilba. Her forehead is resting against his, a small smile on her lips as he blinks furiously. Everything is nothing more than an ugly memory now. There are no cuts, no scars or scratches on Bilba. No blood, no mud nor dirt. Nothing but her.

Nori reaches up touches her face, her hair and her lips. Bilba remains still, a small smile on her face as Nori continues to feel her skin until finally both of them are sitting up. The last thing he touches is the braid, still nestled there amongst her curls.

"Why do you not allow yourself joy Nori? They did not come from Ori nor did they come from Dwalin. They came from you, Bungo and Belladonna are yours." Bilba says.

"But they aren't now are they Bilba? When I wake up from this dream, they will be nothing more than a dream I can't touch, nothing more than a hope I cannot have. Just as you are now." The flowers they sit in, the grass staining his trousers are nothing more than a dream he can't really touch. Nothing more than a hope he cannot have.

"This is just a dream." Nori says and tries in vain to stop himself from smiling as Bilba leans forward, brushing her lips over his forehead.

"Then enjoy the dream." Bilba whispers and stands up, linking her hand through his and tugging him along. Nori stops short though, shaking his head. He does not want to enjoy this dream, does not want to allow himself to laugh and smile and follow her through whatever else she has in store for him. Only to find himself awake in a puddle of tears, face awash with snot.

"Bilba." Nori tugs on her hand, gently enough to slow her down but firm enough to keep her from moving as well. Bilba stares at him with a soft, sad gleam in her eyes as she reaches up and allows her hand to trace his braided eyebrows.

"Do not doubt yourself my dwarf. Nori, whether or not anyone knows, whether or not anyone says it. You are their father." Bilba's hand traces his cheekbones and drifts down until it comes to rest on his chest, over his heart. Their father, his children. Only in his thoughts though. Only in his dreams could they be his. Still there is his Bilba, staring at him with her hand on his chest. And he's never been one to deny her what she wants.

"Okay." Nori says and when she smiles, he can see that she doesn't believe him. But still she's there with him and she's smiling at him. Bilba takes his hand and she leads him through the flowers. He wants to slow down, to stop her so he can pick some and perhaps even put some in her hair but her walk is fast, determined. She seems to lead him on forever, through the endless field until finally she stops abruptly.

"I always come here to watch. It's my favorite spot; best view after all." Bilba says and leans back against him. Nori peers over her shoulder and finds himself staring down at the Shire, every bit as green as the day he left it. And then at Bag End, more specifically at Bilba who kneels there in the garden. Her curls have a few more braids now, all of them clasped at the end by his beads. All of them frame her sweaty, dirt streaked face.

He sees himself and Nori would laugh if it hadn't felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. He sits on the bench, puffing happily on a pipe as he throws glances at Bilba. His hair has new braids, some of them done by clumsy fingers and sticking out at odd angles. And there under his coat, he can see a bit of a stomach growing. It's silent except for the pulling of weeds, the chirping of birds and the occasional curse from Bilba which is followed by one of his laughs.

The pitter patter of footsteps is quick and light, unmistakable as Belladonna's. And right behind her comes Bungo. Only it can't be them. They're wearing the beads, his beads that he made in their hair. As they run towards them, carrying armfuls of vegetables he sees himself stand up from the bench, dropping his pipe.

He's never seen himself look happier than when he picks up the twins, one in each arm and spins them around. Nori watches himself and the smile that spreads across his face. He hears the laughter that escapes his mouth as he presses kisses to their cheeks and smirks at Bilba who looks torn between annoyance and amusement.

"Have you two been into Farmer Maggot's crop again?" Bilba demands and neither twin looks ashamed as they nod.

"Ah, they're like their dad." Nori says and winks at Bilba who huffs. The children are set down and shooed inside, still cradling their armful of vegetables. Nori walks towards Bilbo and lifts a hand, stroking her dirt streaked cheek.

"Fear not my dear hobbit. I've not forgotten you." And just like the twins he picks her up and spins her around, eliciting a squeal from Bilba. And even from here, he can see the beads that hang around their necks. On a simple piece of leather hanging around their necks, each of them wears one of their beads.

Nori looks down at Bilba only to find she's gone from his arms. It's just a dream he thinks with a sigh as the Shire begins to fade away, as Bag End begins to fade. And once again he feels her lips brushing his forehead, just a ghost of a touch with her voice, soft and light. The last thing he hears is: 'I am here Nori. I never left' when the hand comes to his arm.

Nori jerks awake with a start and finds himself staring at Belladonna. Her hair is done and she's out of her nightclothes. With a deep breath Nori reaches out and gives her nose a tweak, grinning as she wrinkles it at him.

"Unca Dori says to tell you we're about to leave." Nori nods and lets his head flop back down onto the pillow. Belladonna clambers onto the bed, curling up against his side. Her tiny fingers entangle themselves into his beard as she talks. Bungo joins her a few minutes later, sitting on Nori's side.

"And, and Fili and Kili, they said they would show me the throne today." Bungo says, talking rapidly in his excitement. Nori listens to the sounds in the hallway of Dori muttering, picking things up. When he sticks his head into the room it's with an armful of laundry.

"If you're ready to go little ones so am I." Dori says. Belladonna and Bungo lean down; pressing kisses to Nori's cheek that are more slobber than kisses. They bounce off the bed, grabbing hold of Dori's hands and making their way out of the house. Nori rises from the bed after the front door closes. He doesn't follow them but stands in the doorway instead, watching as they walk farther and farther from view.

Belladonna is spending the day with Dís; he remembers her telling him that. Her day will be full of dresses and cookies, tea parties and fairy tales. Mixed in there will be a few lessons with daggers and knives he's sure. The princess Dís, he smiles at the thought of the dwarrowdam and shakes his head as he watches Belladonna's curls escape from their braids.

Bungo, the princes will be showing the throne today. Nori can only imagine what else they'll be showing him. The mines perhaps, the kitchens. If they can get into trouble then they'll be going there he's sure of it. Perhaps by the end of the day, Kili will have a few grays in his hairs. Bungo glances over his shoulder and Nori sees the furrow in his brow, his lips form the words: 'unca Nori'.

"Good luck son." He's made his choice.

* * *

><p>This chapter was kinda happy wasn't it? Wasn't it? No? Oh, well. The next chapter will be the final one and then we'll be moving onto part three of the series. Who hates me? If you don't now then I promise you will by the next chapter.<p> 


End file.
